


That One Date

by allofthedrugs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthedrugs/pseuds/allofthedrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really want to go on that 'drink-or-coffee-sometime' date. ["I Do" never happened, Emma is happily married to Will, and there was no Klaine at the wedding]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Date

Kurt couldn't remember Rachel cramming in the library during her first semester. She'd complained about Cassandra and practised scales at the wee hours of morning. Not once though had she uttered a single word about a scary musical theory professor. It was a tiny old lady who looked peaceful until she looked at you with her bright falcon-like eyes. It would have been fine, if that lady hadn't told a student to get out of a classroom when he hadn't known the answer... Kurt wouldn't be intimidated (much) by their professors, he would be calm and collected - it was his mantra every day before school - but now Kurt was terrified. 

That's why he'd latched onto his first free afternoon in a while and resolved to study. It was also a convenient excuse not to call Adam. For another day, or two. Two weeks later and he still hadn't called him.

There were accidental (or not) meetings in the halls and there was no escape from that British hotness during the Apples' practice (yes, against all Rachel's admonitions he had joined the group) but Adam hadn't mentioned anything about _how Kurt was supposed to call him.._  
Meanwhile Kurt pretended to be super extra busy.

He _did_ want to call Adam. He wanted to go on a date with a person who was not Blaine. Kurt had always thought that he would never have to embark on the constant soulmate search that a lot of adults seemed to be doing. But he'd been with Blaine at that time. When they broke up, Kurt was afraid. There was this gut-wrenching fear that he would never find someone anyway. That Blaine had been it, and he'd lost it forever.

But then _time_ happened.

And Kurt started to realize that, well, breaking up with your high school boyfriend wasn't the end of the world. And after not dying in the prophesied but, after all, fake Mayan end of the world, he'd gained a new world-view and a desire to become one of those fashionable confident New-Yorkers who went on dates and didn't get discouraged if it didn't go well.

Kurt wasn't there yet, but he was on his way to that perfect attitude.

Or so he thought (more like planned very thoroughly and very theory-like), until Adam and his apples waltzed into Kurt's life.

There were worries, uncertainty, hesitation, perplexity and then wonder (when he finally asked Adam and he said yes!!!). That prompted concerns about the date itself. Would they have anything to talk about? And awkward pauses, hello... Or maybe they were not that different, and they would just end up talking endlessly about fashion, art, music and all other things they had in common?...

Kurt sighed and took one book from the pile in front of him. Studying was much more productive than wondering about what-might-be.

 

When he was halfway through the book, he heard a familiar British voice from behind the shelves. He frantically checked his hair in the reflection on his phone and schooled his expression into a _serious, immersed, very riveting, don't disturb_ , hoping that Adam would just go on talking with whoever he was talking and wouldn't approach Kurt.

No such luck.

As Kurt was turning the leaf (not having finished the previous one but he needed to keep the pretense of absorbed reading), he heard Adam saying, "Bye, man, see you tomorrow," and then his footsteps nearing Kurt's table.

"Hi, Kurt!" said Adam, flopping down on the nearest chair.

Kurt would never get over the way the other man pronounced his name. The way ‘r' was almost not there, and ‘u' seemed to be longer and much deeper. Really, he'd had dreams about it.

"Hi!" Kurt hated how breathless and high-pitched it sounded, a complete opposite of what Adam's greeting had been.

"Musical theory, huh?" the other man nodded at Kurt's books.

"Yeah. The professor is frightening, I'd rather read more than I'm supposed to than be thrown out of the classroom."

"Don't worry. She only does it a couple of times in the beginning of the semester, to scare young and handsome freshmen into studying. I can help you if you want..."

Kurt blushed. "Um - I'm sure you've got better - mhm, lots of things to do."

"I'm absolutely free tonight. If you need help, that is. If you want to study on your own, I completely understand." Adam looked at him earnestly.

What harm could it do? It wasn't a date, and Adam was the one who suggested it. Besides, Kurt really wanted some help, he had absolutely no idea about topics he should concentrate on.

"Okay, thanks," agreed Kurt.

As he slid the book to Adam, the other man moved his chair to sit closer to Kurt. He could almost feel those inches between their legs, as if they were full of electricity.

 _Gosh, why does he have to be so hot? and British?_ , shallowly thought Kurt, failing to concentrate.

 

In the end, rationality won the battle against immense attraction, and Kurt had definitely managed to learn some things.

Adam had proved to be a spectacular teacher. He explained things that Kurt couldn't understand even after reading them several times. He also ran out to get Kurt coffee to fire up his brain. Terrible coffee from the machine, but it still had the effect of boosting his mental capabilities.

As they were coming down the stairs towards the exit, Adam said hopefully, looking a bit flustered, "I hope it wasn't that drink-or-coffee date that you asked me on a few weeks ago?"

Kurt's tired brain was slow and he'd caught up to what Adam had asked only when they'd climbed down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh..." Kurt definitely hoped that it hadn't been his only chance at getting a date with Adam because, in Kurt Hummel's book, dusty shelves and stale air were far from a date-worthy place.

"Kurt, if you no longer want to do it..." Adam said, his eyes understanding, but his tone dejected.

"No, no!" exlaimed Kurt loudly. He flushed at his own reaction and quickly looked aside, mumbling, " I - um, I do still want to."

"Great!" Kurt glanced at Adam just in time to see him grin happily. "I suppose we'll just have to fix the time now, yes?"

 

* * *

 

They didn't. Two weeks later and they still hadn't gone on that date. 

Adam was involved in an off-Broadway play, not only performing, but also doing some production work. Also, he was constantly auditioning for things, Kurt couldn't even keep track of them all.

And since the diva-off Rachel had been adamant about spending more time with Kurt, doing _best-friend stuff_ , and in addition to a very demanding school schedule, it left very little free time. Which was used up by Santana, who insisted that they should hang out, too.

Maybe fate was telling him something? Maybe he wasn't meant to date anyone right now? And Adam was an amazing friend, maybe they should stop at that?

But even if they should, Kurt couldn't stop himself from occasionally glancing across the room. Adam was standing there, talking to Mark, one of the Adam Apples' members.  
He was a young composer and was leaving for Vienna tomorrow for an internship. The Apples had decided to throw him a party ... in the auditorium. On the stage. _At least it is after school hours_ , Kurt had thought when Adam told him about it.

Kurt had never been a fan of simple plaid shirts or beanies, but somehow in New York, where everything was so much easier and less complicated, Kurt started to not only dress down himself but also to find himself attracted to men - um, a man whose fashion sense was a little bit ... not how Kurt usually preferred it. But Adam's muscled hands looked so good in that T-shirt (even though Kurt had seen him in it more than a few times) and that blue beanie did wonderful things to his eyes.

After a while people started clearing out, wishing good luck to Mark and saying goodbyes to each other. Kurt started heading towards the guy to do the same and leave, when Adam tugged him to the side and asked to stay. Kurt agreed, without even thinking to ask why Adam wanted him to linger.

"Adam, thanks for organizing this! It was wonderful," said Mark, slapping the other man's shoulder, "we can totally hang out when I get back?"

"Yes, of course, man! I’ll still be in New York. Good luck!"

They hugged briefly, and having waved goodbye at Kurt and with an _it was nice to meet you, man, see you in eight months_ , Mark left.

Adam turned to Kurt and cleared his throat. "Um - This is probably very selfish and un-gentlemanly of me - "

Kurt interrupted, "I can help you clean it all up," he said, gesturing around the auditorium. There wasn't much to pick up: some juice bottles, cans of soda left here and there, and a table they _borrowed_ from one of the classrooms.

“Um – actually I wanted to say that you live so far away, and I have asked you to stay even later, but mhm if you don’t mind, it’d be lovely."

They set to work. They were done with the auditorium pretty fast, the only thing left was the table. When they were pushing it into the corner, their legs bumped and Adam muttered something inaudibly. 

Kurt instinctively moved a little closer, "What was that?"

"What?"

"You - you, um, said something," Kurt was incredibly distracted by Adam's proximity. He could see stubble on his neck and chin. Then his eyes landed on the man's lips.  
It had been impulsive, really: the only reaction Kurt could have had at the moment. He leaned it and kissed Adam.

Eyes immediately closed, Kurt just let himself feel.

A moment later he felt Adam's hands at his waist, gently tugging him closer. Kurt's breath hitched and he put his hands on Adam's hips, kissing the other man deeper, giving into the craving he’d had for the last few weeks.

 

When they finally pulled away, Kurt tried to calm down enough to speak properly, but Adam beat him to it.

"That was - um," said Adam breathlessly.

"Yeah."

"I can't say that it was exactly how I imagined the night going, but when I asked you to stay, I hoped something similar might _quite possibly, maybe_ happen."

"I might have hoped for that, too," said Kurt with a laugh.

"Great!" Adam's smile was infectious. "So - um, what about that date?"


End file.
